Never AloneChapter 4
by martinichick32
Summary: A little sneaking won't hurt when Brooke reads Sam's diary and finds out something that changes her life!


Never Alone-Chapter 4

Sorry if there are any spelling errors

Brooke was extremely happy to be home. The hospital was not a fun place to be, the food tasted disgusting, the beds were uncomfortable, and it smelled bad. She was happy to finally sleep in her own bed again. The party earlier had been great. She'd received body soaps, make-up, books, and other things.

The next morning, Brooke woke up the birds singing. She went down into the kitchen to see Jamie sitting at the island. "What are **_you_** doing here?" she snarled. "I wanted to set you straight." He replied. Brooke was confused. "That girl, Alexandra, is not my ex-girlfriend." He said. "She's my cousin."

Brooke had explained to Jamie that she was no longer interested in him. He seemed disappointed, she'd also told him that she was in love with Harrison John. Then she told him how he'd picked Sam and that she had gotten hit by Nicole and her car. Brooke was slowly getting over Harrison, it would take a while though.

Sam had gone out to catch a movie with Lily and Carmen. Brooke was home with Mike and Jane. They were downstairs. Brooke went upstairs to Sam's bedroom. On her desk was her diary. Brooke decided she wanted to read it. She was about to open it. "Maybe I shouldn't…" she thought. Then a very curious Brooke grabbed the diary. She couldn't contain herself. She opened it to the last entry and read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met Harrison in a hotel, George works there. It's the hotel downtown. I forget what it's called. We slept together. I can't tell Brooke, she'd get so mad. I really love Harrison, hopefully Brooke meets some other guy, and falls in love with him. I really hope Harrison proposes soon, like maybe after we graduate! That would be great._

Brooke closed the diary, she heard Jane coming up the stairs. Brooke didn't have enough time to get to **_her_** room, she tried to open the closet doors, but they weren't budging. So she leaped under the bed. Jane came in, she put something on top of the bed, probably a laundry basket. Then Jane left. Brooke crawled from under the bed. Then, she ran into her own room.

She remembered what Sam had written. She had figured that they'd already had a night together. Brooke was happy about how Sam had said she wanted Brooke to find_ **her**_ soul mate. She went back to the part about George working at the hotel. It was called The Sandman.

Brooke was at the wheel of her blue car. She was going to see George. He was probably at home. She wanted to visit him. She didn't have anything better to do.

Brooke sat in the chair across from George in his living room, a plate of cookies sat on the table, alongside two glasses of milk. "So what sup?" George asked. "I heard you were working at the Sandman hotel." She replied. "Yes, I am! Sam told you huh?" Brooke nodded. "I thought so, I'm still pretty pissed at Sam, I really liked her." He looked away. Brooke noticed a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. Brooke got up and walked over beside him and rubbed his back. _I've just realized that George is really hot_ she thought. George looked into her eyes, like a puppy begging for food, it was so cute.

Maybe George would be the one. It was possible. George leaned in, closing his eyes. Brooke did the same. Their lips locked into a romantic kiss. Kissing Josh and Harrison had never been like this. George was polite, and handled her gently, like a gentleman would. When they finally broke apart, George smiled. Brooke felt tingly inside. "Do you…wanna do something on Saturday?" George asked out of the blue. Brooke nodded enthusiastically. They arranged to go see a movie at 6:00 Saturday night. Brooke couldn't wait.

Brooke sat across from George. They had just watched the movie and now they were at a very fancy restaurant. Luckily, Brooke hadn't dressed too casual. Their table had a deep, red tablecloth and a single, lit candle. Their appetizers had come already, it was ceaser salad. It tasted great. "That movie was awesome!" she said. George agreed. "Brooke?" he started. "Yes?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked not looking up. "I'd love to!" Brooke squealed so loud a few people looked at her.


End file.
